1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to integrated circuit design, and more particularly to an integrated circuit for generating a voltage signal used to control a parameter of an application being monitored.
2. Description of Related Art
Most systems today using feedback control based on sensing a parameter of the system to be controlled require a microprocessor and other expensive components to accomplish the desired goal. Systems such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,607, U.S. 2003/0153986 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,660 are examples of feedback control systems which the current invention could replace or at the very least simplify.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device and method for inexpensively controlling a parameter of an application while sensing an analog voltage signal characteristic of the being controlled parameter.